


A New Start

by HarperC23



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel was a fairy, an actual full blooded fairy with powers he kept hidden from the mortals of Lima. After a tragedy Kurt decides to move to Beacon Hills, and start over with his cousin Lydia. Little does he know Beacon Hills holds more powerful enemies that want to use his powers for their personal gain and a unexpected love interest in hunk Ethan. Kurt/Ethan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Beacon Hills

AN: This is my first crossover fic. It's a Glee/Teen Wolf crossover. The summary is on my profile page as well as the link before this. Basically it's a Kurt/Ethan fic. Okay so I AM VERY NEW TO TEEN WOLF so new that in order to understand what is going on I have printed out the episode summaries of seasons 1-3 so if I am going a little off the course of the show I apologize. **Anyway you need to review if you want me to continue this fic. I will post the first two chapters tonight but if after 14 days I don't have at least one review I will consider it a fail on my part and delete the fic. SO YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Also the first two chapters are only 3,000 – 4,000 words where as it goes on it will get to be 5,000-6,500 words each chapter if it's a hit. Remember I am working on three other fics as well as this one.**

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH  **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED  **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE  **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS  **

** MARKERS: **

_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _

** BOLD = TEXTS  **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER  **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER  **

** A NEW START: (CH.1: Welcome to Beacon Hills) **

"I have to go dad, I won't survive staying here for another two years, I can't see his things and know that even though I have these powers they couldn't save my brother." Kurt begged his father for the past few weeks to let him leave Lima and move to Beacon Hills, California where his cousin and ultimately his biggest support system lived.

"Kurt it's not your fault, none of us blame you, Carole and your friends spent hours assuring you that they didn't blame you."

"I blame me dad, I should've been able to save him."

"Kurt, buddy…"

"No DAD! Just stop okay, all these words are doing nothing for me, I can't stay here I was drowning here before but I had Finn, now he's gone and I am rotting away I can feel it. Please dad, I know you just lost a son so the thought of losing another scares you but you're not going to lose me, I'm just going to be living somewhere else. Please dad, I need this. It hurts too much to stay."

It was after Kurt broke down and swore that he wouldn't be happy in Lima that Carole begged Burt to let him go as well, not so she could get rid of him, no it hurt to see her living son leave but she knew it was what's best for Kurt. Ultimately everyone agreed it was in Kurt's best interest for him to get a fresh start, and that's how Kurt found himself driving away from Lima and headed for Beacon Hills with his cousin and her boyfriend riding with him.

"Thanks for flying out to Lima, so I wouldn't have to drive alone guys."

"No problem man, we've got your back from now on. Anything you need just let us know." Jackson replied with a warm smile, one that Kurt returned and Lydia nodded in agreement. Hours passed with Kurt, Jackson and Lydia trading shifts and driving through most of the night and only stopping for an hour break to rest did Kurt wake up to the sound of his companions thoughts.

_ Please just let him get through this, he's been through so much. He's lost his mother, he was bullied all his life for being different, if only different they knew he really was. Then he got Blaine and Finn only for Blaine to turn out to be a cheating asshole and Finn dies leaving Kurt to blame himself for not being able to save him. It wasn't Kurt's fault, I love him so much, please let this move help him heal, please. _

_ I told Kurt and Lydia that I would be there for them and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I love Lydia and in my own way I love Kurt, there is no way he is going to go the bull shit that he went through in Lima. Not while I'm around, I'll protect them both no matter what. _

Kurt felt truly touched to have at least two great people looking out for him. Well four if he counted Archer and Rebecca who had told him several times that he was the son they always wanted, even if the family got him in an unconventional way each and every member loved and cherished Kurt as if he was truly one of their own.

"Are we almost there?" Kurt's voice made both Lydia and Jackson jump in surprise but once they got over their shock both greeted him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we're about fifteen minutes away from the house." Lydia answered as she continued to drive while Kurt stretched out and took in his surroundings. Wow he definitely wasn't in Ohio anymore. Everything screamed California, and Kurt couldn't help but be glad he was here even if it took Finn's death to finally get him here.

"Here we are dude." Jackson said bringing Kurt's attention to the mansion that they drove up to, where outside the front door stood Rebecca and Archer with warm smiles on their faces.

"Kurt, oh baby we are so glad you're here!" Rebecca wailed as soon as Kurt was out of the car he was in her arms and being squeezed tight. Up until the moment Kurt had almost been cold to human touch since Finn's death but being held by his aunt Rebecca and seeing the smile on his uncle Archer's face he quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed just as tight.

"I'm so glad you let me come, both of you."

"Nonsense Kurt, you've always been welcome here, we love you and we're going to help you through this."

Archer replied before pulling Kurt from Rebecca and bringing him into his own embrace one that Kurt returned, and though it seemed inappropriate to feel this way the feeling that Kurt was suppose to be here never left his body.

Two days passed and before Kurt knew it, Lydia was driving them to school. School, the thought of another building filled with kids who didn't understand him instantly but him on edge but Lydia and Jackson did their best to assure Kurt that Beacon Hills High was very excepting of gays, lesbians, bisexuals and even transgendered students. Kurt was shocked to hear how accepting the school was for he had never experienced anything like that outside the few months he spent at Dalton.

Just as soon as Kurt was about to remember all the good times he had with Blaine a knock on the passenger door and Jackson opening it brought him back to reality.

"Hey buddy, ready for your first day?" He asked with a smile before pulling the smaller boy from the car with strength Kurt didn't realize Jackson had.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Dude, don't worry your aunt and uncle already met with Ms. Morrell and asked for you to be put in classes with either me, Lydia or are friends Allison, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Trust me you won't be alone at all."

"Yeah Kurt, we've got your back." Lydia commented as she linked arms with Kurt and walked him towards the building known as his high school for the next two years.

"Okay I believe you, but who the hell are these people you're talking about?"

Before anyone could answer Lydia and Jackson stopped in front of a group of kids who instantly brought all their attention the trio standing before them. It was as Kurt took the group in that he read some of the thoughts of each individual standing before him. The brunette girl seemed to be excited to meet him, who he was guessing was her boyfriend shared the sentiment, the girl with the blonde curly hair and wore a fashionable leather jacket thought he was hot, the nerdy kid by her was afraid he was competition for the blonde, the dark skinned boy was just curious about him, and the tall boy with the brown hair seemed to think he was stunning. It wasn't until he felt Lydia poking his arm that he was brought back to reality.

"Kurt these are our friends and your friends this is Allison."

"It's so nice to meet you Kurt!" The girl said pulling Kurt into an unexpected quick hug

"Her boyfriend Scott."

"Hey man, we've heard a lot about you, welcome to Beacon Hills." Scott replied while shaking Kurt's hand and pulling him into a one armed hug

"Erica."

"Hey hottie, maybe you and me could go somewhere more private."

"Erica, he's gay the guy next to her is Stiles."

"Oh thank god you're gay man, welcome to our little group!" Stiles said with a fist bump

"Stiles, really? Next we have Boyd."

"Nice to meet you man."

"Finally, there is Isaac"

"Hello Kurt, it's very nice to finally meet the boy Lydia and Jackson won't shut up about!"

After another quick hug from Isaac, the group instantly told Kurt how sorry they were about Finn and through their thoughts Kurt was shocked to find them all sincere but touched none the less. They then looked over Kurt's schedule and found that Kurt had at least one or more of them in all his classes instantly making his nerves go away. They joked around for several more minutes before the bell rang and the group separated each of them heading to their first class which left Kurt with Allison, Scott, Jackson and Erica in his English class.

Though Kurt instantly felt connected and welcomed by these people, as he entered his English class he was welcomed with a very shocking thought from one of the students already in the class.

_ Jesus whose the fucking hottie with McCall's group? God he's gorgeous, he's more than gorgeous he's, fuck I can't ever explain what he is. I settle for gorgeous until I get to know him better and I will get to know him. _

It was as Kurt searched the class that he was stunned on whom the thoughts belonged to. There sitting a few steps away from him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He was tall, muscular, and clearly had a defined body and he was staring at Kurt with want and desire, yet Kurt had never spoken to him, how could someone like that want someone like Kurt?

"Kurt come sit down by me!" Allison said as she made space between her and to Kurt's delight the hottie checking him out.

"Okay." With that Kurt sat down but was instantly being looked up and down by the nameless stud to his left, realizing it was rude not to introduce himself he quickly turned and made eye contact with the boy.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and you are?" He asked reaching his hand out to the stunned boy, but the shock quickly disappeared and what was left was a cocky smirk one that effected Kurt in ways he had never felt.

"Ethan gorgeous, the name's Ethan and something tells me you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together."

The words left Kurt both shocked and full of hope that Ethan was telling the truth and that he wasn't just playing with Kurt. He knew it was odd to feel so connected to a total stranger but he did, he felt a force pulling him closer to Ethan and he was going to find out why.

AN: Okay that's chapter one, you like? Chapter 2 will be up shortly! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. I'm Drawn To You

** AN: Wow guys, just wow to your amazing reviews! I am so happy and quite frankly surprised that this fic has gotten so much attention and positive feedback as I had reservations about writing it as I am new to Teen Wolf. I am just so happy you like it so far, please stay tuned chapter 3 should be up by Tuesday at the latest. PLEASE REVIEW! **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH  **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (THEY MAY MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED  **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE  **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS  **

** MARKERS: **

_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _

** BOLD = TEXTS  **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER  **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER  **

** A NEW START (CH.2: I'm Drawn To You) **

As if fate had answered both Ethan and Kurt's prayers their English teacher Ms. Blake had assigned several projects that she had designed to be done in pairs. To Kurt's surprise, he was paired with Ethan who instantly looked as if he had one the lottery. The only ones who didn't seemed pleased with this were Kurt's new friends who seemed to stare at the two as if they were waiting for chaos to break out at any moment. It didn't but that didn't stop Jackson from glaring at Ethan the entire period. Kurt didn't get it, Ethan seemed very friendly as Kurt spent some time talking to him about when and where they would meet for these assignments. The taller boy even did the impossible and made Kurt laugh, a real laugh, one that Kurt hadn't used in several weeks catching both him and what appeared to be his friends by surprise.

It was as the bell rang signaling the end of class that Kurt was stopped by Ethan before he could get out the door.

"Wait a minute gorgeous we didn't swap digits." Ethan smoothly replied bring a blush to Kurt's cheeks

"I guess we didn't here, give me your phone."

"Gladly."

With that the two boys quickly swapped numbers, but before either could say anything else Allison and Jackson were quickly at Kurt's side, ending any conversation that was about to happen.

"Sorry Ethan, we have to go" Jackson said not sounding sorry at all and by how quickly Ethan went from being completely open and warm to Kurt it seemed Jackson's appearance brought up an icy wall that was met but a subtle glare, so subtle that if Kurt wasn't good at reading people he would've missed it.

"Yeah sure, I'll text you later Kurt, can't wait to spend some more time with you!"

"Sure thing Ethan, talk to you later" Kurt quickly replied as he was pulled from the room and was quickly being brought to his next class, another he seemed to have with Allison and Jackson. Yet as they walked together their attitudes had changed, they seemed either nervous or angry and Kurt was done with it, they were suppose to be his friends not his parents.

"Okay what the fuck was that about?" Kurt demanded a few feet away from the Calculus door, catching both Jackson and Allison by surprise judging by the shock on both their faces.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Allison asked making Kurt only more irritated at the act

"Don't give me that, before Ethan started talking to me you guys were fine, now you're all pissy, what I'm not allowed to have someone interested in me?"

"Kurt, it's not like that!" Jackson quickly responded with pleading eyes that Kurt believed him

"Okay then what is it like? He was nothing but nice."

"Kurt, he was nice to you because he is interested in you, other people him and his twin brother have a tendency to treat like shit."

"Wait hold on, he has a twin brother?"

"Identical twin, his name is Aiden and he's a massive asshole and Ethan well Ethan just follows his lead."

Hearing Jackson and Allison talk about Ethan's loyalty to his brother as if it were a bad thing hit a nerve, exactly the wrong nerve and the boy quickly grew angry.

"Being there for your sibling doesn't make you an asshole, obviously neither one of you have siblings or you would know, you would know you would do anything for them, and just what a failure you feel like when that wasn't enough."

Kurt's words left a stunned Jackson and Allison and obviously upset and somewhat embarrassed Kurt. Yet while on the outside his rant seemed to render his friends speechless, Allison's thoughts were not so quiet.

_ Oh my god, we were suppose to be making this easier for him not worse! We're so stupid! Sure Ethan and Aiden aren't my favorite people especially with how they use their abilities but Kurt needs us to support him, not judge especially not after he lost his brother. Of course he got mad when we brought up Aiden, his brother's dead, that bond is broken and.. _

Before Kurt could hear anymore his feet were guiding him down the hall at record speed. He didn't stop when he heard Jackson and Allison beg for him to come back, he didn't stop when that annoying bitch hall monitor asked for his pass he just kept going. The bleachers surrounding the football field, that's where he ended up as what was suppose to be a stop to catch his breath turned to him sitting to collect his thoughts.

He had only come out of his fog when a voice behind him brought his attention to the tall boy standing a few feet behind him, that boy was none other than Ethan. At least he thought it was Ethan, yet somehow something was different.

"Hey kid, you going to answer me or not?" The Ethan look-a-like asked as he made his way to Kurt, there was concern in his eyes but there it was mixed with guarded curiosity.

"Ethan, it's me Kurt."

It was then that whom he thought was Ethan's eyes were hit with realization which was followed with the other's boys walls coming down, and a genuine smile brought to his lips.

"Oh shit, you're Kurt? Ethan won't shut up about you, he been blasting my cell with texts ever since you guys met!"

It was then that Kurt realized that this must be Ethan's twin brother Aiden and he quickly grew guarded yet held a mask that was known to fool people.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you from my friends, you know Jackson Whittemore or Allison Argent?"

The question made the other boy's smile drop for a second, only a second before he seemed to try to fool Kurt as well.

"Yeah, I know them though I can't say Ethan and I are to popular in the group, how did you end up sucked into their circle?"

"Lydia Martin's my cousin." Kurt replied, which seemed to bring a realization Aiden as sympathy filled the boy's eyes, it was that moment that Kurt realized the whole school knew why he transferred. Just when Kurt thought Aiden was about to be added to a long list of people who were sorry his loss the boy surprised him by simply saying words that would stay with him forever.

"He's still your brother, that never changes no matter what this shitty life throws at you."

Kurt was stunned. This boy whom Jackson and Allison thought so little of was the first person to say the words that he longed to hear. He didn't know him for more than a few minutes and yet he got him. Before he could respond another familiar voice made itself known.

"Aiden, what the hell are you doing out here? We were suppose to meet…" The person stopped speaking and when Kurt turned to him, Ethan was standing a couple feet away surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Hey Ethan, seems like we keep running into each other."

"Kurt, what are you doing out here? Don't you have Calculus right now?"

"Suppose to be yes, a mild emotional outburst sent me running the other way."

Those words turned Ethan's eyes cold and almost dangerous. Beneath them Kurt could feel the other boy fighting a rage inside and he didn't understand how Kurt being upset could have such an effect of a boy he just met. Yet it was obvious it had affected him by the angered tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Did someone upset you? You tell me who and I'll deal with them." Ethan snarled as Aiden got up and made his way to his twin pleading for him to calm down. Something Kurt himself wished the boy would do.

"Ethan, Kurt's fine he had a tiny situation but it seems like he's handling it."

"Your brother's right Ethan, please calm down no one upset me on purpose."

Somehow between trying to soothe Ethan with his words Kurt's somehow ended up right in front of the boy and had placed his hands on the taller boys shoulders in attempt to calm him. To more shock his touch seemed to be the one thing that helped Ethan whom once Kurt had placed his arms on him had quickly calmed down and was only holding a slight irritation at what had happened. It was only after he was calm that the taller boy took in Kurt's shock and quickly tried to explain his reaction.

"Sorry about that, I just don't like to think of you being hurt." He replied honestly

"While that's very sweet we only just met."

"Yeah but to be honest it feels like I've known you forever." Ethan mumbled

It was a very odd thing to say. They had spent all of forty-five minutes together yet this boy felt that time was equal to years of knowing one another. If he were someone else Kurt would've run. He didn't though, and it was only because he realized he felt the same way Ethan did. Yes they had just met but that meeting triggered a something within both boys. It was if someone was pulling them together, and it just felt to Kurt's confusion right. It felt like this was where he was suppose to be, and this was who he was suppose to be with. As Kurt searched Ethan's eyes he saw the boy felt the same way, though he didn't seemed confused. He instead was looking at Kurt as if he had found what he had been searching for his whole life. Yet it felt so right, and Kurt just didn't have it in him to question it right that moment. One thing was clear though, he would discover what this boy was to him and he would figure out why it seemed like this was his chance at a new life.

** AN: Okay so that is chapter two, I finally got my shit computer to work! Again I am just so happy that you are enjoying it. Please keep up with the feed back! Chapter 3 should be out by Tuesday night at the latest, as my niece's 1st birthday is this weekend! I am working on three other fics as well which may interfere with updating but I plan to update one to two chapters a week. Here is a schedule of when I plan to have chapters 3-6 up below. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. It's Almost As If I've Known You Forever

** AN: WOW guys I am so sorry I've been gone so long. I have had a very stressful three months starting with me getting hit by a car and being in the hospital for a week then recovering while still working the rest of the time. Plus my job has me crazy busy. Anyway for the long wait I am updating this with multiple chapters this week. Also there is new info in CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE mainly I am telling you all of Kurt's powers as he is full faerie and some I've added. So please check that out. **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP) **

** (NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz The Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. **

** (NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.  **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

** MARKERS: **

_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _

** BOLD = TEXTS **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** A NEW START: (CH.3: IT'S ALMOST AS IF I'VE KNOWN YOU FOREVER) **

"You're sure you're okay to go in there?" Ethan asked Kurt as they stood outside his class. The question had been asked before, okay more than once before but Ethan wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes Ethan, I swear I'll be okay."

The pale boy's response seemed to be enough for the taller teen as he instantly relaxed at the Kurt's assurance that he would be fine attending his classes. It also made Kurt a lot less tense seeing Ethan relaxed and calm, while most would find it odd to find comfort in a somewhat complete stranger Kurt found it even more amazing that to him it just felt right.

"Alright well I'll let you get in there, text me if you need anything."

"I will thank you, oh and thank Aiden as well." Kurt replied as he went to open the door

"No need to thank us, we're just glad to help."

"Well thanks anyway, I'll text you later."

With that Kurt walked into his class leaving a very happy Ethan out in the hall. As soon as the door closed Kurt was instantly greeted by his teacher Mr. Courtland, a man who couldn't be more than twenty-five years old who wore a welcoming smile on his handsome face. Handsome being the key word that stuck in Kurt's mind, well okay hot but handsome was more dignified. The man stood a few inches taller than Kurt with short brown hair that brought out the green in the man's eyes. He was also lean yet buff and Kurt could've sworn he could see his six pack through his collared shirt. It wasn't until the man was asking Kurt to sit down that the boy realized he had been lost in a haze and found himself slightly embarrassed even if the teacher didn't seem to mind being looked at.

"Yeah he's really fucking hot." A voice whispered next to Kurt as he was seated and once he turned he found the owner to be none other than Erica who sat in between Kurt and Allison who was on her other side, and finally Jackson sat on the other side of Allison. While Erica looked amused Kurt noticed that Jackson and Allison both wore faces that were silently pleading with Kurt to forgive them. It was then that Kurt found his voice.

"You guys are forgiven, and yes he's pretty good looking." Kurt replied causing both Allison and Jackson to sigh in relief and Erica to laugh out loud.

Just like that Kurt found the rest of the class and the rest of the day flew leaving Kurt truly happy that he had found a good group of friends as well as whatever Ethan was becoming to him. They had texted all throughout the day secretly when the teachers weren't looking, while the all the texts left a huge smile on Kurt's face he enjoyed the texts that took on a more flirting tone which made up 80 % of their texts.

Not only were they flattering but they also made it very, very clear that Ethan was just as much interested in Kurt as Kurt was in him. That in itself was a welcome change from the days when he would flirt with Sam and Sam would give him mixed signals ending in embarrassment when Sam confirmed he was straight. Here there was no doubt that Ethan was flirting just as much if not more than Kurt plus he had gotten confirmation from Aiden who was in his US History class that Ethan was definitely gay.

Kurt was very happy with that, and he was happy with his decision to come to Beacon Hills. Yes he was very happy.

"Kurt are you in there?" Lydia's voice rang out popping the pale boy's bubble and sending him crashing back to reality which left him sitting in his cousins room with her staring at him with an amused smile.

"Wow sorry Lydia I totally zoned out."

"Yeah I could tell, and I know exactly why you did."

"Oh really now?" Kurt challenged his cousin who wore a smug smile on her face

"Yes really, I know exactly whose been occupying your head and thoughts all day, he is a tall, gorgeous boy who happens to be the gay half of the hottest twins in school. It's ETHAN!" Lydia screamed causing Kurt to jump in surprise before laughing along with his cousin who was to smart for her own good.

"Wow, okay busted. What gave it away?"

"Really Kurt? You were texting him all day I know because I looked at your phone while you were in the bathroom and he was totally staring at you with this love struck expression when you walked past him this afternoon."

"HE WAS NOT!"

"He totally was, Scott actually glared at him when he caught him doing it." The words caused anger to pool in Kurt's veins and before Lydia knew it he was pacing the room and electricity started to run through his fingers, a true sign that the boy was angry.

"Jesus really? I thought they were going to let me decide who I want to be friends with."

"Hey calm down Electro before you lose control and zap something of mine I'm really quite fond of."

It was then that Kurt realized that electricity was running through his fingers and instantly calmed down, know that while he was in total control of all his powers sometimes his anger lets them break loose in destructive ways.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine I was actually going to ask to see that power right before it happened and none of my stuff if fried so it's all good." Lydia said with a smile before continuing speaking

"They are going to let you do whatever you want to with Ethan and they promise not to interfere or make things awkward but it's hard sometimes since the twins and the guys have some weird unspoken tension between them, plus they're all really protective of you, it's kind of cute."

"Protective of me? Jackson I understand but the others just met me."

"You're awesome Kurt, it doesn't take long for someone to see it and want to protect it."

The words alone were touching enough but the sincerity in his cousin's eyes made it even more special to him. Before either knew it Kurt had wrapped Lydia in a tight hug one that she quickly reciprocated.

"Thank you."

"You know I love you like a brother, I always will." Lydia whispered and the two stayed in each other's arms until Kurt's cell indicated a new text.

"I wonder who that's from." Lydia teased as she left the room to call Allison, as soon as she was gone Kurt had his phone in his hands and was smiling at the words displayed on the screen.

** ETHAN: I miss you! Wanna hang out? **

With that Kurt quickly replied that he would love to hang out, thirty minutes later Kurt was opening the door to a smiling Ethan. With a quick hello from Lydia the two boys quickly found themselves walking into Kurt's room and closing the door.

"Cool room babe." Ethan said as he looked all around the room before finally walking over to Kurt's bed and sitting down.

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked with amusement as the boy who had no issues with making himself at home

"Very, join me." Ethan replied while reaching his arms out for Kurt who without question walked into Ethan's arms and allowed the taller boy to pull him down into his lap leaving the boys faces quite close to each other and very much wanting to get even closer.

"Hi babe." Ethan said as he stared into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"Hi." Kurt whispered

"Kurt I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"I really want to kiss you."

Joy erupted through out the porcelain boy's body and left him wanting that kiss more than anything.

"Kiss me then."

With those words Ethan closed the distance and their lips connected in what could only be described as fireworks. The kiss wasn't meant to hold that much passion but it did. It left the boys in a kiss that was held so much passion and something else that they both got lost in it. Lips moved together, tongues wrapped around each other and moans were left leaving the mouths of both boys. They stayed like that for as long as they could. Then air became a necessity and both pulled back. They stared at each other as they gasped for air and once they had what they needed they simply went back for more. As they continued they realized one thing the kiss was passionate yet familiar. It was as if they had known each other forever.

** AN: Okay there is chapter 3, still enjoying the fic? Chapter 4 should be up by tonight or tomorrow morning. I've made the decision that this fic will be about 18 to 20 chapters and may have a sequel depending on the response this fic gets. Also if you're reading any of my other fics you know I am doing a Kurtbastian Twilight series but I am about to start a Hunger Games series and I can't decide who I should cast as Peeta between Hunter and Sebastian. Which one do you think I should cast as Peeta the other one is going to be Gale.  **


	4. He's Your What???

** AN: Okay guys, here is chapter 4. Hope you're still loving this fic, due to it being Thanksgiving week and also my birthday chapter 5 probably won't be up till Monday morning or night. Also I am thinking of adding at least 4-7 Original Characters besides Sully, Adriana and Bailey Courtland who has been added to the Original Characters so please take a look. The new characters will be at least three faeries and maybe two to four wolves. I haven't gotten names or actors assigned to these roles so don't expect them to show up till either just before or after Sully and Adriana. Please remember to review!  **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP) **

** (NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz The Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. **

** (NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.  **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

** MARKERS: **

**_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _ **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW CHARACTER!) **

** (NEW) BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER/A BACKGROUND CHARACTER AS OF RIGHT NOW  **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** A NEW START: (CH.4: He's Your What?!)  **

"I'm sorry please repeat that, Ethan's your what?" Lydia demanded as she and Kurt began to walk towards their group of friends that were waiting for the duo with welcoming smiles. Smiles that Kurt was positive would change to scowls once he repeated the news to them.

"My boyfriend, what's so hard to understand?"

"Hey don't get me wrong I'm thrilled for you but it's just happening so fast, I mean you just met him."

"I'm aware of that Lydia but I can't help who I feel around him, I'm drawn to him, he takes the pain away and replaces it with happiness and excitement I wasn't sure I would ever feel again after Blaine and Finn."

Lydia stopped then and stared at her cousin with the compassion that she always held for him. It was as he was staring into her sympathetic eyes that her thoughts floated into his head.

_ Jesus he's not lying about how he feels about Ethan. Okay it's fast but it makes him happy and after all the shit that's been thrown on him you Lydia Martin can be happy for the cousin you love like a brother. You have to be because the others probably won't be as accepting and he needs me in his corner, so that's where you will be. You'll help them understand and if they refuse to be happy for them you'll just resort to threatening them to be happy for him. That's what you'll do for him, because you love him. _

"Oh Lydia thank you so much, I love you too!" Kurt said as he embraced his cousin who didn't even need a second to realize he had heard her thoughts and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you and if you're happy then I'm happy but please don't be surprised if some of our friends aren't thrilled about your news they'll just need time."

"I understand that some of them will be upset, I just hope they will still be my friend." Kurt whispered

"That won't be an issue they've already fallen in love with you, but that also means they'll be very protective, just remember that."

"Hey you guys stop with the hugging and secrecy and get over here!" Jackson yelled causing the cousins to break apart and walk up to the group Kurt while still happy was also very nervous something that Allison caught onto right away when he stopped by her side.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"He's fine, well better than fine he has some news he is nervous to share with you guys, but it makes him happy so please try to understand and be there for him." Lydia's reply caught the group's interest and their attention was instantly on Kurt.

"Kurt you can tell us anything man, we hope you know that." Scott said as he wrapped his arm around the pale teens shoulders and urged him to speak. Realizing that his friends were waiting for his news Kurt finally gathered the courage and spoke.

"As you all know I have become friends with Ethan and Aiden, well yesterday one of those friendships became something more."

Before Kurt could continue Styles was stopping him

"Kurt please tell me you aren't going to say what I think you're going to say."

"Let him fucking finish!" Erica snapped silencing Styles and Ian who was about to speak as well.

"Go ahead Kurt." Jackson said with a blank face, one that wasn't all that encouraging since Jackson was the one Kurt was most worried about upsetting with the news as he was just as important to the pale teen as Lydia.

"Please don't be mad, Ethan and I have agreed to date each other, we're boyfriends."

Silence, that's what was met with his news. Well not silence but what he was hearing wasn't coming from his friends mouths but their minds. First there was Jackson.

_ Fuck I had a feeling that Ethan was moving in on Kurt and now he's freaking got him to agree to be his boyfriend. Jesus look at Kurt stare at you, he's scared of your reaction. Come on Jackson you love Kurt, you hate Ethan and his brother but you love Kurt. I can do this, I can be happy for Kurt yet still keep an eye on Ethan. _

Then Scott.

_ They're dating, they're dating. Ethan's dating one of my friends.  _

He went around the circle from there listening to different reactions. Styles seemed to be freaking out while Ian seemed somewhat jealous that Ethan had gotten to Kurt first. Surprisingly Erica, Boyd and Allison just accepted it leaving Kurt somewhat relieved it was then that Scott's voice broke him out of his inner thoughts.

"Kurt, you still with us?" The taller boy asked as he gave Kurt a simple shake

"What? Oh yeah sorry blanked for a minute."

"It's fine man, look some of us don't have the best history with Ethan or Aiden but if he makes you happy then we accept it and are happy for you." Scott finished with a warm smile one that almost all of the group mirrored except for Styles who still seemed uneasy with the news. Jackson seemed to notice Styles response as well and quickly shoved him.

"Isn't that right Styles?" Jackson said with threatening eyes ones that got Styles to quickly change from upset to happy.

"Right, Kurt we got your back." He said with a forced smile

Before Kurt could respond with relief he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a firm body, one he recognized instantly.

"Well that's fucking great news, thanks for your approval guys." Ethan said brining all the attention on the boy holding Kurt in his arms.

"Not that they needed it, but thanks anyway." Aiden added as he materialized right beside Kurt.

While the group seemed shocked at first of the twins arrival, the quickly recovered and forced smiles were on Jackson and Scott's faces while Erica and Boyd seemed uninterested, Styles was nervous again, Ian was staring at the arms around Kurt's waste in jealousy and Allison and Lydia seemed pleased to see the twins. There was tension in the group, major tension that Kurt could feel and see right through the forced smiles.

"Ethan, Aiden we were only assuring Kurt that this was not going to be a problem." Jackson said through clenched teeth

"How nice of you Jackson, though remind us again why would it be a problem or what say do you have in Kurt's love life?" Ethan challenged, Kurt was getting upset with how Ethan and Aiden seemed to be trying to instigate an argument in the group after he was promised that there would be no issues with Kurt dating Ethan.

"I have no say it's true, but he's like a brother to me so I want what's best for him. You have a problem with someone looking out for your boyfriend?" Jackson snapped before Ethan could respond Kurt was speaking and his tone made it clear he wasn't amused.

"Enough! What the hell is wrong with you? I just got them to agree to support us and you and your brother come over and try and start a fight. Seriously what the fuck?!" He snapped as he turned and stared into the shocked face of both twins. Before anyone could respond or say anything else Kurt was storming away but he wasn't very far before he heard cries for him to stop from the person who angered him.

"Kurt please, I was only joking!" Ethan's pleads finally got Kurt to turn and pull the taller boy away from the crowd the was staring at them and into a quiet stairwell. Once inside Kurt unleased his anger on his boyfriend.

"Is that all this is to you, a joke?" Kurt demanded

"What? No, not at all Kurt! I'm so happy you agreed to be my boyfriend, so fucking happy please believe me!" Ethan rushed out with fear that Kurt might end them before they began

"Then why the fuck would you try and start something with my friends after they agreed to accept us?"

Seconds passed as Kurt watched Ethan try to form a response that would make sense. The fear in his boyfriends eyes as each second passed pained Kurt, it made him just want to forgive Ethan and wrap him in his arms but he needed an answer. When it seemed like an answer would never come Ethan finally spoke.

"They hate me Kurt, they hate me and my brother and they've been awful to us. You need to realize that as hard as this will be for them to be around us it's just as hard for us to be around them. I'll do it though, so will Aiden and the sole reason for that is the same as theirs, you. You mean so much to me and even Aiden that we will do our best to put the past behind us and try to be civil with them for you. Please believe me you're not a joke, we're not a joke, please believe that."

Those were the most sincere words Kurt had ever heard in his whole life. They were also the sweetest. Kurt's mind and body filled with warmth and before he knew it he had Ethan's lips pressed against his, only a second later were the lips like before working against each other and filling the boys with lust. They continued their lip lock until the sound of someone clearing their throats broke them apart and brought their attention to the person in the stairwell with them. There standing by the door stood Kurt's calculus teacher Bailey Courtland who for some reason was only staring at Kurt with something very similar to what Ian's eyes held. It was impossible there was no way Mr. Courtland was jealous, he was Kurt's teacher after all yet still his eyes only stayed on Kurt.

"Sorry for interrupting boys but class is about to begin, I'm sure you'll find time for that later."

"Um, yes and sorry Mr. Courtland"

"It's quite alright Kurt, I'll see you later today."

With that the teacher left the stairwell and Kurt turned back to Ethan who was staring at Courtland's retreating figure in anger.

"Hey he's a teacher they're meant to break up our fun." Kurt teased bringing Ethan's attention back to him.

"Yeah well he shouldn't be such a voyeur about it."

"Oh my god Ethan!"

They both started laughing hysterically but before long the bell rang and after another heated kiss the couple broke apart and went their separate ways, promising to sit with each other at lunch. With that promise Kurt hoped that his group of friends would eventually welcome Ethan and Aiden into their group.

AN: Okay there is chapter 4! Okay so Bailey is mainly a background character but he will have some development towards the end of the fic. Kurt has a run in with some wolves in the next chapter that will start off the reveals in chapter 6. I will have the names of the OC's up in chapter five and their roles in the fic one role is a faerie played by Sebastian Stan who will be interested in Kurt in a romantic way so look out for them! Hope you have a happy thanksgiving!

** QUESTION FOR HUNGER GAMES FIC: Who should be Peeta in my Glee Hunger Games fic Hunter or Sebastian? The other one will be Gale. PLEASE ANSWER! **


	5. Run In With Wolves

** AN: Hey guys, I am finally back! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Real life constantly got in the way. That and I had a severe case of writer's block. I am back but I due to real life I won't be able to update as quickly as I would like. Now it won't be as long a wait as this chapter it should be up by October 10th at the latest. Please leave me some reviews! **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP) **

** (NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz The Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. **

** (NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.  **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

** MARKERS: **

**_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _ **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** A NEW START (CH.5: RUN IN WITH WOLVES):  **

Kurt woke up on Saturday morning a week and a half after everyone had learned that he and Ethan were now dating and to his delight all parties involved had so far kept a peaceful attitude around each other. He also found that not only was he getting closer to Ethan and Aiden but his new group of friends as well. He was surprised to find that he had just as much fun hanging out with the guys as he did the girls. Mainly because these guys made sure to include him, that was New Direction's flaw, the boys just grouped him with the girls so they never invited him to anything they were doing. In fact when he thought back to New Directions he realized that only Sam, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mike, Brittany and Mercedes checked in on him every day through texts. He hadn't heard anything from Rachel, though he understood she was grieving and she felt he abandoned her. It was funny she was his best friend and yet it seemed like that friendship may of died with Finn. It hurt, it did and he hoped they could fix what was broken but if he couldn't then he will at least have the memories of their friendship even if like those of Finn the memories are of the past.

Just then Kurt's thoughts were stopped by his cell phone ringing. Reaching for it he smiled when it displayed Ethan's name on the screen.

"Hey you." Kurt answered

"Hey babe, what are you up to right now?" Ethan asked

Looking at the clock he saw it was five past one in the afternoon. It was then that he realized if he was going to see his boyfriend at all today it had to be soon as Ethan and Aiden claimed to be going out of town that evening. He found it strange that they would be gone the same evening that all his male friends also had excuses as to why they wouldn't be able to see Kurt tonight. Though he decided to let it go, suspension clouded his mind as their excuses came not ten minutes after Allison told everyone it would be a full moon. While it seemed silly that a full moon would factor into whether his friends and boyfriend could spend time with him or not, it also never left his mind.

"Kurt are you still there?" Ethan's voice asked through the speaker bringing the pale boy back to reality

"Yeah I'm here."

"You mean you're back from wherever your head took you just now, want to tell me what's you find more fascinating then your amazing boyfriend?" Ethan asked with amusement

"It was nothing important, so if you and Aiden are leaving soon would you like to come over and hang out here for a bit?"

"Any chance the house is empty? I mean I'll come over anyway but we could be more intimate without an audience." While the suggestion made Kurt's hormones rage the feeling deflated when he realized that everyone was still home.

"Sorry they're all still here, but I'm sure we can do something in the basement."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

With that the call was ended and Kurt was left laughing at his boyfriend's eagerness to get him alone. It was as he was pulling on a pair of skinny jeans that he knew complimented his long legs and butt that Lydia walked in.

"Hey there, any reason for the sexy change in clothes?" She asked as she sat down on his bed

"Ethan's on his way over, we're going to be down in the basement."

"Nice choice, I don't think mom and dad ever go down there, just don't let him pressure you into anything that you're not ready for."

"I haven't been a virgin in over a year Lydia, we can skip that talk." It was then that he found himself embraced into his cousin's as she looked at him with a wide smile.

"I still remember the morning after you slept with Blaine and called and told me everything!"

It was then that Lydia realized the mistake in bringing up the boy who crushed her cousin's heart and it showed on her face. Just as she was about to apologize Kurt cut her off.

"You can say his name Lydia, while I'm not a fan of his anymore it doesn't hurt as much anymore either." The news seemed to bring relief to his cousin who found her voice again.

"I'm glad, is it because of Ethan?" The smile of her cousin's face was enough of an answer for her but he answered it anyway

"He's a big part of it yes, but another part are my new friends and you. Seriously I can't thank you and your parents enough for allowing me to move here. I was drowning in Lima and yet I've only been here a few weeks and I feel alive again, happy even. Don't get me wrong I'll miss Finn and grieve his death for the rest of my life but here I feel a lot less alone then I did in Lima."

Kurt once again found Lydia's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I am so happy Kurt, I was so fucking worried about you, we all were. You just vanished after Finn died, it was like you both died that day and while I know a part of you did, I really missed my best friend. I am so happy he's coming back to me." Lydia replied

Before Kurt could reply the doorbell rang and Lydia was quickly rushing him down the stairs. They only made it halfway down before Archer appeared from the living room and opened the door revealing a smiling Ethan.

"Hello Ethan, how are you today?" Archer asked as he allowed the boy inside

"Good sir and yourself?" Ethan asked keeping eye contact with Kurt's uncle as the pale walked towards him and once he was next to him Ethan's arm instinctively wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to his body.

"Pretty good, are you boys going out?"

"Actually Ethan is going out of town to visit his grandmother with Aiden in a couple of hours, we are just going to hang out in the basement if that's alright." Kurt spoke for his boyfriend while giving his uncle puppy dog eyes. Laughing at the action Archer agreed to let the boys go downstairs but only after they promised to keep their clothes on. With that Kurt lead his boyfriend down to the basement, just as he stepped down the last step Kurt found himself pinned against the basement wall as his boyfriend pulled into a passionate kiss. Kurt moaned with arousal as Ethan's tongue made into his mouth and coaxed the pale boy's own tongue into fighting for dominance. He didn't know how it happened but somehow they had made it to the couch where Ethan had forced Kurt into his lap, never removing his mouth from the boys. Just when Kurt didn't think anything else could feel better than this his moaned when Ethan place his hands on the boy's ass and squeezed. It was soon after that Kurt pulled away gasping for air and staring into his boyfriend's lust filled eyes.

"While I'm enjoying what we are doing remember our clothes stay on." Kurt whispered in Ethan's ear and Ethan's reaction wasn't of disappointment like he thought it would be it was loving and honest.

"Babe I don't plan on making love to you till you say you're ready. Sure I masturbate a lot more now than I did before but I get to use you as a visual."

"Fuck you just get more and more charming and perfect." Ethan laughed at that as he placed his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face in the boy's neck.

"I don't know about that, I do know that while our relationship is very new, I plan on it lasting a very long time. That means I am going to respect my gorgeous boyfriend's wishes."

Kurt stared into Ethan's eyes and was touched at the sincerity in them. When he made the decision to leave Lima and move to Beacon Hills he had hoped that he would be able to finally accept Finn's death and start to look for happiness again. He never imagined he would find it so fast. Yes he still very much hurt and usually cried at least once or twice a week for Finn but he wasn't doing it alone. He had his Archer, Rebecca, Lydia, all his friends and his amazing boyfriend to help him through it. It was that thought plus the fact that he knew if he were alive Finn would've loved Ethan that Kurt found his eyes tearing up causing Ethan to grow alarmed.

"Kurt babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really glad I met such a great guy." Kurt whispered, once Ethan realized what was causing his boyfriend's distress he brought him into his arms.

"I'm the lucky one Kurt, I was lost before you."

"Well I was broken." Kurt replied

"I know you miss your brother Kurt, I don't what I would do if something happened to Aidan, but I don't think Finn would want to live your life in misery." Ethan replied hoping these words didn't piss Kurt off

"You're right he wouldn't, but the pain is still very much real."

"I know, and I will do whatever I can to help you through this."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I would do anything for you." Kurt knew this was true and he knew that Ethan knew that he would do the same for him.

Before Kurt knew it hours had passed and night had fallen on Beacon Hills. Aidan and Ethan were gone and his male friends and Erica were off doing something that he couldn't be involved with. While he knew they weren't excluding him to be mean, but it still sucked. While he had company of Lydia and Allison the full moon hovering in the sky reminded him of the night Finn died. Anxiety set in and before he lost control he excused himself and quickly walked into his room and shut the door. It didn't help at all, the room felt like it was closing in on him. It was then that he made a rash decision and teleported out of the house, the woods surrounding Beacon Hills in mind. A second later he was surrounded by trees telling him that he indeed managed to make into the woods. Yet he wasn't as alone as he thought only a few steps away stood and house. The lights were on indicating someone was home, not wanting to be yelled at for trespassing he turned to walk away only to be faced with a giant wolf. Well no this wasn't a regular wolf this was almost part man, fear set in as the creature made eye contact and began to approach him. The growls emanating from the creature proved it wasn't happy and Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He used the electricity that ran through him hitting the creature dead on. It was sent flying towards the house and crashed through the front door. Realizing he needed to make a run for it he tried again only to have very familiar voices call out to him. Turning towards the voices he thought he would find Ethan and Jackson but what stood in front of him were two more creatures. As he began to attack again the impossible happened. The creatures phased into humans. Humans he knew, there in the creatures place stood Ethan and Jackson shock written all over their faces.

"Kurt, how did you do that?" Ethan asked as he walked towards Kurt

"What are you Kurt?" Jackson asked as well and that set him out of his haze as he glared at the two boys

"What am I? What the fuck are you guys?"

** AN: Cliffhanger! I wasn't as happy with this chapter but I did my best. Please leave your reviews and expect chapter 6 uploaded by October 10th at the latest.  **


	6. Normal Is Overrated

** AN: Well guys, we are only one chapter away from Peter showing up and causing trouble with wanting Kurt for himself. We are also only 3 chapters away from meeting Kurt's biological parents which will be in Chapter 9. Anyway as I said updates are factored into to your reviews so please don't forget to review each chapter and let me know what you think! Also I am pretty sure there will be a sequel to this fic, though it may not be until I have all the fics I am working on finished. So again please review, though with the other fics and real life it may not be another couple of weeks before I update this. Please, Please review!  **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP) **

** (NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz The Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. **

** (NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.  **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

** MARKERS: **

**_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _ **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER) **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER  **

** BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER  **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** A NEW START: (CH.6: Normal Is Over Rated)  **

"So you're a full blooded faerie?" The tall, muscular brunette whom Kurt had shocked and sent flying through the front door with his electric powers asked as he sat in front of Kurt. The boy he learned was known as Derek Hale, and once he recovered from Kurt's attack he actually seemed quite interested and somewhat friendly towards Kurt.

"The technical term is fae, but yes I am. Are all of you werewolves?" Kurt asked as he addressed the room that was full of all his friends as well as his boyfriend and cousin.

"All except Stiles, Allison and Lydia though Allison is a hunter and Lydia and Stiles bring their own useful qualities when we have an enemy to face." Derek answered Kurt was about to respond when Stiles cut him off

"So other than the awesome electric power you have do you possess any others?"

"Yes I can also teleport and read people's minds, I've heard that other faeries can bend all the elements and use them as a defensive attack but for now I can only control electricity as a defensive attack." Kurt explained and watched the amazement fill all of his friends eyes, he jumped when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a warm body, but once he recognized whose body it was he relaxed.

"You're even more amazing than I thought." Ethan whispered before placing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead

"I'm glad you're not freaked out by any of this, thank you for not running." Kurt whispered back as he snuggled further into Ethan's body

"I'm never going to run from you Kurt, we belong together it's destiny."

Before Kurt could respond to his boyfriend's lovely words Scott was speaking bringing all eyes on him

"I think I speak for everyone Kurt when I say while this is a shock, it's nothing we see as a negative or will make us stop hanging out with you. We would be hypocrites if we did, and plus with you in the group now we have an awesome new powerful ally if danger should show itself and we need to fight." His speech was touching it was also a bit overwhelming as well as the stories his other friends began telling him of past enemies and how they fought them off. Kurt didn't realize that he may have to actually use his powers to fight or save someone else but now that he knew his decision to join the group took less than a second to decide.

"Thank you Scott, of course I will join you guys if ever danger threaten us." Kurt replied getting everyone to cheer and pull the pale boy into a group hug.

An hour later Kurt found himself leaving Derek's house, climbing into Lydia's Range Rover with Ethan, Allison and Jackson joining him. Everyone else either got in other cars or transformed and took off into the woods. Just as Lydia was about to pull away from Derek's house the tall boy was calling out for her to stop and when she did he made it over to Kurt's window.

"Other than you attacking me it was very nice to meet you and I thank you for joining our group." He said while holding his hand out, Kurt instantly took it and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will, drive safe guys." With that Derek was heading back to his house and Lydia was driving towards town.

"Dude I can't believe how cool you actually are." Jackson said from the front seat while staring at Kurt with amusement through the rear view mirror.

"Jackson I'm the same person I was before, I just happen to also be a full blooded fae with some awesome powers." Kurt replied and laughed as Allison and Jackson quickly agreed

"So is it possible that you can get new powers? You said some faeries could bend all the elements is it possible that you'll be able to bend fire, water, air and earth as well sometime in the future?" Allison asked

"Yes it's possible, if it does happen I won't be able to use those powers right away, I will have to learn to control them with a strong level of control without that using them would be reckless." Kurt replied

"I think that's enough questions for tonight." Ethan said staring down the rest of the people in the car before turning to Kurt

"So you're cool with me being a werewolf?" Ethan asked catching Kurt off guard

"Of course, as long as you're cool with me being fae, Ethan you're not a monster you're my boyfriend." Kurt's response was rewarded with the taller boy leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips with his own, though it wasn't as passionate as most of their kisses before it held just as much love and it brought joy to both Kurt and Ethan's hearts.

"Okay guys, save that for Kurt's bedroom." Jackson called out causing the duo to break apart and everyone to laugh

"So now that everyone shared their secrets what are we going to do tonight?" Lydia asked as she pulled into her driveway and parked the car it was then that Kurt got an amazing idea

"How about since your parents won't be home till tomorrow night everyone just comes over here and sleeps over? We could spend the whole night doing whatever, and yes alcohol will be involved." Kurt responded causing everyone to instantly agree before texting their other friends to meet them at Lydia and Kurt's house

"Alcohol huh? You a heavy drinker babe?" Ethan asked as he and Kurt walked into the pale boy's room where Kurt hid bottles of tequila and vodka in his mini-fridge

"Not a heavy drinker no, a smart drinker yes!" Kurt replied as he handed the full bottles of Grey Goose and Jose Cuervo over to his smiling boyfriend

"Nice choices babe."

"Don't think I only drink fancy shit, I love all kinds of beer as well."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Ethan asked as they left the room and headed down to the basement where the other's were waiting for the rest of the group. Thirty minutes later everyone had made it over including Derek as well as a new friend in the new student Kira who had just moved to Beacon Hills and like everyone else in the room had a supernatural secret of her own. Kurt instantly clicked with Kira and was delighted that the girl made sure to include Ethan in their conversation. Of course you can't get drunk or have a party without a few games so Kurt pulled out his portable beer pong table as well as Cards Against Humanity both of which were enjoyed a great deal.

"Dude Kurt totally gets that point, the line was instead of coal what does father Christmas give the naughty kids and Kurt put down DEAD PARENTS so much better than any of ours!" Aiden told a pouting Stiles who seemed to think Natalie Portman was a better answer. Hours passed and the night really seemed to solidify the group as one which brought joy to Kurt's heart that everyone had finally accepted Ethan and Aiden. Jackson was even teamed up with Aiden in beer pong against Lydia and Allison and both were being beat by the girls terribly.

"Just admit that I'm better at this game than you are Jackson!" Lydia demanded

"Never."

"He doesn't have to admit anything to any of us we watched them play we know they suck!" Scott hollered from outside where he, Kira, Isaac, Erica and Stiles were playing pool on the patio.

Everyone laughed before resuming the night. A couple hours passed leaving Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Stiles, Boyd and Kira passed out while Scott, Jackson, Aiden, Kurt and Erica way beyond drunk and Ethan and Derek somewhat tipsy leaving them with the task of putting everyone to bed or monitoring them while they stayed awake.

"Ethan you don't have to carry me, I can make it to my room on my own." Kurt slurred as his boyfriend continued walking them towards Kurt's room with a wide smile on his face

"You're wasted babe, you'd end up in a closet if I didn't do this."

With that said Ethan made it to the room and placed Kurt gently on the bed before turning and heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked as he watched Ethan walk away

"I was just going to go sleep in the guest room, is that okay?"

"No sleep in here with me, please?" Ethan's heart leapt at his boyfriend's request before closing Kurt's door and walking back over to Kurt's bed but not before he shed his shirt and jeans leaving him in only tight boxer briefs.

"Great minds think alike" Kurt purred as he removed his own clothes and just like his boyfriend he only wore light blue boxer briefs

"Kurt you're sure this is fine? I mean we're only in underwear and you've just cuddled up in my arms." Ethan stated as his beautiful boyfriend looked up at him from where he had laid his head on Ethan's chest

"I trust you more than anyone I've ever known just because this situation would usually scream SEX to other people I know you won't pressure me." Kurt whispered before kissing Ethan softly on the lips

"I'm glad you know and you need to continue to know that, Kurt of course I want to make love to you but not until we're ready even if I'm madly in love with you." Shock took over both boy's faces at Ethan's words

"Shit I didn't mean to let that slip, look Kurt don't freak out I don't expect." Kurt cut Ethan off with a hand to his lips

"I love you too, it may be fast but I know I do."

With that said both boys kissed with more passion than they ever had before. They finally pulled apart happiness filled their hearts and they both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither know that just outside Kurt's window stood a shadowed figure staring up at the fae's room, the light from Kurt's room allowing the figure to be exposed as Peter Hale.

"A fae in Beacon Hills, looks like I came back at the right time."

** AN: Yay there is chapter 6! So I am hoping to get chapter 7 uploaded before next Monday because I will be super busy for at least two weeks starting then. I will have a brand new nephew as of Dec 26th and well you know Christmas time is a busy time. Please review and let me know what you guys think! **


	7. He's Mine

** AN: I'm back with chapter 7 guys! We are now half way through this fic as it is only 14 chapters. I have had so many distractions. Writer's block, my mamaw passed away, real life, my mom needs surgery on her knee, and taking care of my nephews over the summer. I am back and am hoping to have this fic done by the end of July. I will be writing a sequel to but not until about 7 of my current fics are finished. I am also writing another Kurt/Ethan fic with the summary in the AN after this chapter. Please review I miss you guys, I plan to have chapters 8-10 up within the next two to three weeks! REVIEW! **

** CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP) **

** (NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz the Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. As stated in the previous chapter Kurt can attain new powers such as being able to bend all of the elements water, fire, earth and wind. I will have in obtain one or two of these new elements before this fic is over just not sure which ones yet.  **

** (NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.  **

** FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH **

** SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER **

** KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE **

** KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW) **

** KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.) **

** BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED **

** IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON **

** ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE **

** KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS **

** MARKERS: **

**_ ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD _ **

**_ ITALIC BOLD = DREAMS  _ **

** BOLD = TEXTS **

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER) **

** ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER  **

** BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER  **

** SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10) **

** A NEW START (CH.7: He's Mine) **

**_ Moans of pleasure were the only sounds Kurt could make as a tongue worked its way inside of him. Fingers joined hitting his prostate hard and before he realized it both were removed and replaced with a thick cock entering him _ **

" ** _Oh Ethan!" The voice that responded crashed his euphoria and sent him screaming_**

" ** _Not Ethan baby, you're mine Kurt and you feel so good baby" The man moaned as his thrusts grew stronger_**

" ** _No stop, this is rape, please stop!" Kurt screamed and tried to push the man off but he only thrust faster the smile on his face bringing memories of Karofsky brought tears and sobs from the smaller boy it continued until a voice screamed and it brought him back._**

Shooting up from the bed sobbing Kurt found himself in Ethan's arms with all of his friends surrounding the bed.Lydia was on his other side rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Babe, what's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep and crying, it scared the shit out of us." Ethan whispered as he kissed his way all over Kurt's face. Kurt tried to get the words out but the sobs were too strong, it took several minutes before he finally calmed down and found his words.

"I had this dream that I was having sex with someone who wasn't you, no actually I was being raped." Kurt sobbed out and gasps of shock filled the room as well as anger pouring out of his boyfriend's body

"Kurt, baby it was just a dream." Ethan tried to rationalize even though he said it through gritted teeth

"No Ethan, it felt so real, like it might actually happen!" Kurt screamed and began sobbing harder

"Babe that will never happen, I will never let that happen."

"None of us will, Kurt we love you." Lydia said as she rubbed her cousin's back and Kurt soon found everyone in the room agreeing to what Lydia and Ethan were saying.

"I might've just met you Kurt, but I already love you if anyone tried that I'd put an arrow through them." Allison spoke up and just like that Kurt swapped from Ethan's to body to Allison's burying his head into her neck as the girl rubbed his back and comforted him.

"I love you too Allison, I love all of you and I'm so sorry for waking you up." Kurt replied making sure the whole room knew he was addressing them all

"Don't worry about Kurt, just know that if you ever feel unsafe we're a team, we protect each other." Scott said

"You're safe with us, I promise." Stiles added and just like that Kurt felt safe and loved after hugging each of his friends he finally sent them back to their own rooms before closing the door and finding himself in the arms of his boyfriend.

"I'm so embarrassed." Kurt whispered into Ethan's neck

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, they love you and I love you. No one's ever going to hurt you in any sense least of all that way." Ethan replied as he lead Kurt back to the bed and instantly brought the paler boy into his arms. It only took seconds for Kurt to fall back asleep but Ethan had a much harder time falling asleep. The thought of someone doing that Kurt caused anger to boil inside of him yet he didn't know why. It was a dream, it wasn't real, right?

Several hours later found Ethan waking to an empty bed causing him to panic and put his clothes back on before running down the stairs calling Kurt's name.

"We're in here babe" Kurt yelled from the kitchen. Ethan quickly made his way inside to find everyone sitting around the kitchen, Derek it seemed had come over and joined them as well. Kurt was sitting between Lydia and Allison laughing at something they had said and after the night he had it was good to see his boyfriend full of cheer.

"Hey there's a plate for you right there." Erica said pointing to a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Wow, who made this?"

"Dude, do you really have to ask?" Jackson asked while pointing to Kurt

"I love to cook and bake, and since I woke you guys up last night with my drama this is my way of making up for it." Kurt explained though everyone waved it off and Ethan found himself walking towards his boyfriend and sat where Lydia had made room for him.

"Thanks babe you're the best." Ethan said while pulling Kurt into a deep kiss

It was as they pulled away that Stiles's thoughts came through Kurt's mind.

_ Man I wish I had that kind of relationship with Lydia. I've got to stop this, it's never going to happen. _

It was then that Kurt realized that his cousin was actually staring at Stiles with the same look she used to give to Jackson. He also noticed that Jackson didn't seemed bothered by this in the slightest. Actually what no one in their group of friends didn't know other than Kurt and Allison was that Lydia and Jackson had broken up and had decided that they were better off as friends. It was also only known by Kurt and Allison that Lydia had a huge crush on Stiles yet wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kira asked bringing everyone out of their own worlds

"Well since it's a three day weekend I figured that if you guys want everyone can just stay here again tonight." Kurt answered and though most agreed to stay Erica had to call her parents and make sure it was okay.

"Lydia can I talk to you for a minute? Allison feel free to join us." Kurt said as he helped lead his cousin out of the room with Allison following close behind. They kept walking until they made it down to the basement where no one could hear them before Lydia grew impatient.

"What's this about guys?" She asked with her hands on her hips, though it didn't seem to intimidate either or cousin or best friend.

"So when are you going to tell Stiles you have a crush on him?" Kurt asked causing a surprised shriek to leave Lydia's lips

"Don't deny it Lydia, we both know you like him." Allison responded while fixing her friend with a stare that was totally serious after going from Kurt to Allison and finally accepting that there was no denying there claims Lydia let out a sigh of defeat before sitting on the couch and quickly found herself sandwiched between Kurt and Allison.

"I have no idea how to tell him, I was such a bitch to him all those years he liked me, and now I feel like I don't really deserve him." Lydia confessed causing shocked gasps to fill the air

"Lydia that's not true!" Allison replied as she rubbed her hand up and down her best friend's back while Kurt held his cousins hands

"Okay maybe some it's true, maybe you did treat him like dirt. Lydia, you've changed, yes I've always loved you like a sister but let's face it you were a spoiled bitch up until a couple of years ago. You've become such a better, stronger person than who you used to be and Stiles sees that, he wants that. Don't deny yourself happiness, if you can find what I've found with Ethan in Stiles then you have to go for it." Kurt explained and as each word was digested he saw that both Lydia and Allison found truth in his words and that caused his cousin to become confident, with a quick nod she was running up the stairs while yelling Stiles's name.

"That was amazing Kurt, you're such a good person" Allison said as she hugged the pale boy

"It was the truth, we all know it and that truth is going to make my cousin happy." He replied as he returned the hug, as he held onto Allison he quickly felt a tight bond with the girl starting to grow. Sure he had come to love and trust all his new friends but there was something more with Lydia, Jackson and Allison. Something he hoped he would gain with the others.

"Sorry to interrupt Argent but can I have my sexy boyfriend back?" A voice asked behind them and laughing as they let go of each other they quickly found Ethan smiling at them from the stairs

"Of course, I'll be upstairs." With that Allison was gone and Kurt found himself being pressed up against the wall with Ethan's lips inches away from his.

"Hi babe." Ethan whispered causing Kurt to laugh

"Hi."

"So we're getting more booze for tonight and Derek is for sure coming over and staying, so what can I get you while Aiden and I run out?" Ethan asked

"Actually can I come with you? I need some fresh air."

"Of course let's go, Aiden's already outside." Ethan explained before pulling Kurt into a quick kiss before leading the boy up the stairs and out the front door.

"Finally, I thought you decided to fuck." Aiden said as he smirked at the couple walking over to Kurt's car

"Charming Aiden." Kurt replied as he got into the Navigator's driver side and headed towards the nearest liquor store. Once they made it inside Kurt quickly made his way over to the tequila while the twins went towards the beer. It was as he got father away from the twins that Kurt grew uneasy yet he didn't understand why. He couldn't explain it, it was if he was being watched. Shaking the feeling off him quickly grabbed two bottles of 1800 Tequila and two bottles of Grey Goose vodka before turning around and bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He exclaimed at the man who was staring down at him with smile that sent shivers up his back, danger, this man was dangerous yet Kurt didn't see how he could be.

"It's quite alright, it was my fault actually." The man replied before letting Kurt go even though Kurt felt him hesitate before Kurt could reply he realized the man was speaking again

"Big party tonight?" He asked gesturing to the bottles in Kurt's hands

"Yeah, I just moved to town but have made some great friends and an amazing boyfriend so tonight I'm thanking them." Kurt responded noticing the man's eyes grow cold at the mention of Ethan, maybe he was homophobic? However as quickly as it came it was gone and a smile was back on the man's face.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, I'm Peter by the way and you are?" The man asked reaching out for Kurt's hand, wanting nothing more than to get away from this guy Kurt's only choice was the shake the man's hand

"Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, have fun tonight I'm sure we'll meet again." With that said Peter walked further into the store and Kurt was instantly brought out of his haze by Ethan's words entering his mind

"Kurt, babe you ready?" Ethan asked as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes with worry

"Yeah, you guys got the beer?" He asked Aiden from behind Ethan the twins gave each other a confused look before turning back to Kurt

"Yeah man we got them, are you okay?" Aiden asked as Kurt began walking towards the register

"Perfect now that we've got what we need." Kurt replied as he quickly swiped his credit card for the booze and began walking to his car. Neither boy knew what had happened to the pale boy just that something was troubling him, while Aiden brushed it off Ethan couldn't do the same. His boyfriend's pain was his pain, he just hoped Kurt would come to him if it got to be too much.

Hours later lead the gang into several drinking games, Kurt found he quickly bonded with Derek and enjoyed spending time with the older boy. Ethan kept a close eye on Kurt but stopped when the booze altered his thinking and he focused mainly on having a good time. Kurt made sure he gave everyone equal attention and was currently at the bar with Kira and Allison just talking as they waited for their turns in beer pong.

"Nice shot babe!" Kurt slurred as Ethan sunk his shot making Scott chug the drink bringing Kira's attention fully on the boy

"Jesus just admit you like him already!" Kurt said as he stared at Kira bringing surprise to her eyes

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked trying to get him to take a hint with Allison right next to her

"Kira, its okay I'm over Scott." Allison said with sincerity

"Really?"

"Yes, we're better off as friends plus I've been spending time with Isaac and while I suspect he's got a crush on Kurt as well I know he's into me." She explained causing both Kurt and Kira to stare at her in shock

"Don't be so surprised, you're hot Kurt."

"That I agree with!" Kira replied bringing laughter out of all three of them. It was then that Scott announced a new game was starting and Kira joined him while Kurt and Allison continued to watch

"So what's bothering you?" Allison asked as she took a drink of her Margarita

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Kurt while we've only just met I really like you and I know we're going to be amazing friends. That being said I am an excellent reader of body language and while you've been having fun tonight something has been bothering you all day." Allison explained making Kurt stare at her in shock before taking a shot of tequila and leaning in

"I don't really know, though you are right. It's just ever since that dream I've felt weird all day like someone's been following me." Allison poured the boy and herself another shot and both took it before she responded

"Have you told Ethan?"

"No I don't want to worry him if it's nothing"

"Kurt, I don't want to scare you but in this town and in this group of friends if you feel like there's something dangerous after you then there maybe. You need to tell Ethan and the rest of our friends by tomorrow at the latest." Kurt knew she was right and was touched by how close they seemed to be getting bringing the girl into a hug he felt her warmth.

"Thanks Allison, you're right I'll tell them tomorrow." He whispered

"I'll help if you want me too, now let's try to keep having fun, shot?" She asked presenting another shot which the boy gladly accepted. The night continued to bring nothing but joy and laughter, as well as a rather heated make out session with Ethan. Everyone seemed to truly be enjoying themselves, none knowing that just outside stood Peter Hale staring in.

"Soon Kurt, soon you'll be mine."

** AN: Okay guys finally an update! It may be awhile before I update again. My Mamaw passed away on Sunday and her funeral was Wednesday. I also have job interviews, dentist appointments, watching nephews, and taking care of my mom after her knee replacement surgery. I finished season 4 on Amazon Prime, and am consider the Alpha Pack minus the twins as the villain for the sequel. I am also doing another Kurt/Ethan fic called Blurring The Lines basically Kurt's the third wheel to Scott & Styles and Ethan is assigned to get close to him. Chapter 1 will be up by Monday night. As of right now Kurt is human but considering making him a were-panther for than fic. Anyway let me know what you think chapter 8-10 should be up within the next two weeks!  **


	8. Dangerous Encounters

**AN: I’m back after several months! Sorry for the delay if you checked my page you know I broke my computer and I just got a new laptop as my birthday present. I am updating all my fics this week so don’t expect more than one chapter for each fic this week. Please remember to leave your reviews and let me know what you think. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP)**

**(NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz the Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. As stated in the previous chapter Kurt can attain new powers such as being able to bend all of the elements water, fire, earth and wind. I will have in obtain one or two of these new elements before this fic is over just not sure which ones yet.**

**(NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH**

**SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER**

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED**

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE**

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS**

**MARKERS:**

**_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_ **

**_ITALIC BOLD = DREAMS_ **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER)**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

**JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER**

**BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER**

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

** A New Start (CH.8: Dangerous Encounters)  **

Two weeks had passed since the party and since that night Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. It was if everywhere he went someone was following him but he could never find the culprit. He had been keeping it to himself for about a week and a half but unfortunately his boyfriend caught on to his jumpy appearance and questioned him. Knowing he couldn’t lie to Ethan he told him and their friends everything and while they took it seriously and someone was always with him the concern started to die down days later when still nothing had happened. No threats were detected and it was driving Kurt crazy as to why he felt there was one.

“Babe, look at me!” A voice shouted and he jumped only to be brought into strong, familiar arms

“Kurt, talk to me.” Ethan whispered as he held him close

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Ethan.” He replied before shielding his face in his boyfriend’s body

“You still like you’re being followed?” Ethan asked as he saw Aiden and Kira approaching them with concern written on their faces

“Is he okay?” Aiden asked once he stood in front of them

“He’s just scared” Ethan replied as he stared Kira and Aiden done challenging them to write off his boyfriend’s concern like Erica had done two days ago.

 Actually Erica and Boyd seemed to be doing nothing but causing fights and Scott had explained that he felt they wanted to leave Beacon Hills and thought being trouble for the pack would get them kicked out and they could go. Erica apologized to Kurt to which the fae accepted and told her if they wanted to leave then they should. It was last night that they announced that they would be leaving by the end of the semester, transferring to New York where Boyd’s family had moved.

Though saddened they were leaving everyone accepted it and moved on. They patrolled the city at night breaking off into teams. Kurt was usually paired off with Ethan or Aiden knowing that Ethan trusted his brother to look out for Kurt. They had a few run ins with follow weres but nothing to serious one did try to attack Kurt the other night and it got a round of lightning through it before Aiden knocked it out cold.

“Kurt we are not going to let anything happen to you.” Aiden said as he rubbed Kurt’s back while Kira held one of his hands

“We’ve got your back Kurt; we will figure this out.” She whispered

Would they though? So far they hadn’t figured out jack shit, and it was frustrating as hell. Hours passed and Kurt found himself walking to his car with Scott and Stiles on either side of him while Allison walked behind him. The pale boy couldn’t help but have flashbacks of when his glee friends did this to protect him from bullies.

“So what are we doing this weekend?” Stiles asked Kurt as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a huge smile.

Kurt sighed knowing what answer the group was hoping for. Lydia’s parents announced that Kurt and Lydia needed to go up to their grandma’s lake house and stay over the weekend to make sure it was weather proofed for storms coming up. Agreeing to do so got their friends attention and since the house held over ten bedrooms they all wanted to come up and drink have fun for a few days. It was actually the start of fall break for Beacon Hills High which meant no school for ten days while conferences were going on. Everyone was thrilled to get a break and most were looking to celebrate in a drinking of alcohol kind of way. Luckily for their friends Kurt and Lydia went to the liquor store the night before and loaded up on at least five days’ worth of booze. Smiling Kurt turned and stared Stiles right in the eyes before announcing the news. It got an excited shriek from the human before he was hugging Kurt tighter than he ever had before living Kurt laughing before they heard someone shout out.

“Hands off my boyfriend Stilinski!” Ethan yelled as he and Aiden approached with Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson not far off.

“Sorry dude, he’s just so irresistible.” Stiles joked as he placed a quick peck on Kurt’s lips which got a round of laughter from everyone but Ethan who growled as his eyes began to glow.

“Calm down babe, he can’t have me, I’m yours” Kurt said as he pulled his fuming boyfriend into a heated kiss. Their group of friends looked on until they duo broke apart when ice cold water was thrown on their heads. Shaking water out of their eyes they turned to the laughter and found Erica holding an empty bottle with a smug smirk.

“What? You guys needed to cool down before you fucked on one of these cars.” She said her smile growing even larger

“Only two more months of your shit, that’s the only thing stopping me from picking you up and throwing you in the school’s pool.” Ethan hissed out as Kurt lead him towards his car and the twin’s bikes. Kurt kissed Ethan before getting into his car with Stiles, Scott, Jackson and Isaac jumping in the passenger and back seats.

“Are all of you coming back to Lydia’s house or do I need to drop someone off?” Kurt asked as he watched Erica drive off with Boyd in her car and Lydia jumping in Allison’s with Kira in the back. Ethan and Aiden were waiting for Kurt to drive off as they allowed Allison to pull out first.

“We’re going to your house for a little bit, then we will go home and pack our bags.” Scott answered as Kurt made his way out of the lot and quickly making it to his aunt and uncles house. Kurt was walking into the house when he got the feeling that someone was once again watching him. Turning quickly, he began searching frantically but finding nothing.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Lydia asked as she stepped in front of him

“Nothing, it’s nothing” He said with defeat before following his cousin inside. Hours passed and the house became empty besides Lydia, Allison and the twins who were inside drinking. Kurt had gone outside to grab his phone from his car. He got the door opened and reached for the phone when he did though arms wrapped around him and dragged him back with another hand around his mouth. Trying to scream but finding it muffled by the hand Kurt quickly drew up energy in his hands and zapped the attacked with enough lightning to kill a human. It worked and he was let go, as the person was sent crashing into the garage door denting it on impact.

“ETHAN, LYDIA, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!” Kurt screamed as the man stood and faced Kurt leaving the boy gasping in shock

“You!” He said pointing at the man he had run into two weeks ago at the liquor

“Me babe, and what a delicious power you have.” Peter said with a seductive smile just then the front door opened and the twins, Lydia and Allison rushed outside. Both Aiden and Ethan were wolfed out and Allison had her bow aimed at Peter whom she and Lydia were shocked to see.

“Peter? What the fuck are you doing back?” Allison asked with a glare as the man turned towards her she aimed right at his heart

“Easy there Allison, no one’s getting hurt as long as I got what’s mine.” He said before addressing the twins who had maneuvered their way around him and stood in front of Kurt.

“That’s cute, but he’s not yours to protect, he’s mine.” Peter’s answer caused the twins to roar in rage while Kurt and the girls looked at him like the mad man he was

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not yours, you’re fucking crazy!” Kurt screamed as electricity again formed in his hands

“You’re Kurt, your mine so just be a good boy, calm down and come with me.”

“Touch him and I’ll fucking kill you” Ethan snarled while still holding his guard in front of Kurt

“This is tiring do what I say Kurt or I’ll kill everyone out here and drag you back to our place.” Peter roared before a car came screeching up the drive. Once parked Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Boyd stepped out of both cars the wolves were ready to attack and Peter was outnumbered.

“Get away from him Peter.” Scott yelled at the man in front of him. Peter looked around and knew this was a losing battle. He couldn’t get Kurt this way. Turning to the boy he stared him down as he spoke.

“They won’t always be there to help you my love and when they aren’t then your mine.” He howled before jumping over the twins and running down the street leaving a group of angry and shaken teenagers. They all crowded around Kurt as he shook in his boyfriend’s arms, that man was dangerous and he wanted him. He would hurt his friends, Lydia, Ethan to get what he wanted. It was then that Kurt silently vowed that he would get rid of Peter himself, even if it meant killing him.

**AN: YAY A NEW CHAPTER! What did you think? Chapter 9 will be out by November 27 th and it will introduce Kurt’s parents and Julian the faerie who wants Kurt as his. Until then enjoy the update and let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Parents Love/Fight For You

**AN:**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP)**

**(NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz the Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. As stated in the previous chapter Kurt can attain new powers such as being able to bend all of the elements water, fire, earth and wind. I will have in obtain one or two of these new elements before this fic is over just not sure which ones yet.**

**(NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH**

**SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER**

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED**

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE**

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS**

**MARKERS:**

**_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_ **

**_ITALIC BOLD = DREAMS_ **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER)**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

**JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER**

**BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER**

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

** A New Start (CH.9: Parent’s Love/Fight for You) **

Hours after the incident with Peter for Kurt and his friends all sitting in the living room of his and Lydia’s grandmother’s lake house. Everyone was still shaken up none more than Kurt who Ethan was holding firmly against his chest. They had been like this since they arrived with Derek meeting them shortly afterwards. Derek didn’t bother holding his anger at his uncle in and let those who didn’t know all about the sociopath Peter Hale. It was as he finished that he saw the fear in Kurt’s eyes and bent down to catch his attention.

“Hey, he’s not getting you okay? I won’t let him, none of us will.” He said while making sure Kurt heard him. A second later Kurt nodded but obviously was still quite afraid.

“What are we going to do about this fucker?” Aiden asked with rage catching the attention of the room

“Is he even really a threat? There’s thirteen of us and only one of him.” Erica said while making sure she didn’t do anything to upset Kurt more

“He’s still incredibly strong, he could knock five of us down in a minute.” Derek replied making Erica’s eyes bug out

“So what the fuck do we do?” Ethan asked as he stared Derek down

“I don’t know, look for right now two things are important. Kurt is never to be alone EVER. Two, if Peter comes at you fight or run.”

“We beat him before Derek.” Scott said making Derek stare at him with a sharp look

“We got lucky, plus I am very concerned with whatever he wants Kurt for.”

“He’s not going to fucking touch Kurt!” Ethan yelled with a growl

“I know that Ethan!” Derek hissed back

“Alright stop! Fighting with each other isn’t helping.” Allison said standing between Ethan and Derek, when they both finally sat down she began speaking.

“The appeal to Kurt for Peter has to be something about him being a faerie, I mean he’s got some pretty kick ass powers.” Allison told the room before smiling at Kurt

“You can teleport right?” Kira asked and instead of answering Kurt simply vanished, then reappeared by the front door then vanished and once again reappeared in Ethan’s lap.

“Dude that’s fucking awesome!” Stiles said with a wide grin

“It comes in handy, I guess if I see him this power will come in handy.” Kurt responded with a smirk

“Other than that and your little electricity that shoots out of your hands do you have any other powers?” Aiden asked Kurt gently

“Yes I can read minds, and just yesterday I was able to bend fire and water.” Kurt answered getting some shocked looks on people’s faces, then shock turned to smug smirks.

“Why does that make you guys so cocky?” Kurt asked

“Peter has burned twice Kurt, he hates fire and won’t even come near it. You use that and until he’s gone for good he should stay away from you.” Derek answered before Aiden cut him off

“Can you show us this new power?”

“We will have to go outside; I’m not setting grandma’s place on fire.”

With that said everyone headed outside to where benches formed a circle just a little way away from the lake. Several pieces of wood were bundled together to make for a bonfire. Kurt had people stand behind and then finally placed his right hand palms up and began to focus. Seconds later a ball of fire started to form and before they knew it the ball had grown to a decent size before Kurt sent it flying through the air and landing in the pit where the wood instantly set fire. He then turned to the lake and like before held his arms out and once again seconds later the lake startled rippling, huge waves were crashing into the shore and then it shot out towards Kurt who formed it into yet another large ball of water and sent it crashing into the nearest tree splintering some of the wood.

“Jesus how did you manage to do that with water?” Stiles asked as he ran up and stared at the tree in shock

“Easy I manipulate the pressure of it when I shoot it towards an object. Essentially it can have the same pressure of a fire house or a very large wave, it’s all in how much I focus.” Kurt answered Stiles as they walked back to the group.

“It’s official you’re a fucking bad ass!” Isaac announced getting some laughs before things got serious again.

“Kurt, he’s right you could take Peter in a fight. So please don’t be afraid.” Scott said while pulling Kurt into his arms

Hugging the Alpha back, he knew he was right, Peter Hale was no match for Kurt Hummel. So why did he scare him so much? Before he could think of an answer he found more arms circling around him and Scott and looked to find that they were all in a giant group hug.

“I love you guys.” Kurt said with tears in his eyes

“We love you too. We love you too.” They responded.

Hours had passed and before they knew it they were all waking up to the smell of breakfast foods once again being made. It hadn’t been long after the demonstration that they all headed in for bed, all of them exhausted from the stress of Peter being back in their lives. Kurt woke to strong arms wrapped around him and smiles at the beautiful boy holding him. Once again they were only in their boxer briefs and once again they almost had sex. Kurt wanted to so badly but Ethan wanted to wait so that their first time together wouldn’t have the shadow of Peter Hale over it. Leaning up Kurt smiled as he started kissing his gorgeous boyfriend awake.

“Ethan” Kurt whispered with each kiss, smiling as he saw the slow smile start to form on Ethan’s face. Peeking one high open to muscular wolf pulled Kurt into a proper kiss. Moaning into it he found his tongue was being massaged by Ethan’s as his hand reached down and squeezed Kurt’s ass making the Fae break away with a squeak.

“Hey pervert!” Kurt said laughing

“Only for you, don’t forget that.” Ethan responded as he pulled Kurt against his chest

“How are you feeling today babe?” The wolf asked with concern in his eyes

“I’m a little better, I mean Derek said he won’t risk attacking here with all of us here. So we’ve got at least three days of peace before we may have to kill this fucker.” Kurt responded making Ethan’s gasp and his eyes to bulge.

“Do you really think you would kill him?” Ethan whispered just as Aiden walked in with three plates

“Hey there, wait please tell me you’re dressed under those sheets.” Aiden said while covering his eyes just in case

“Yes idiot we are, now sit down and eat with us.” Ethan responded as Kira walked in and sat down next to Aiden. Kurt and Ethan gave Aiden a questioning look, ever since the party a few weeks ago Kira and Aiden had been seen together a lot. It was also known that Scott had said he wasn’t over Allison and that him and Kira should stay friends. What surprised Ethan more as Aiden gave him a shy smile before turning to the Asian girl next to him and actually fucking blushing. Ethan was about to speak when Kurt decided to answer his boyfriend’s question.

“If that fucker tried to kill any of you, yes I would kill him without even thinking about it.” The words came out colder than Kurt usually sounded and his eyes were guarded and hard. Ethan didn’t like it, his boyfriend was sweet and loveable not a killer. Sure it would be self-defense but still Ethan never wanted Kurt to have to be in that situation.

“Babe, please don’t worry about it right now chances are it won’t come to that.” Ethan replied as Aiden gave him a look that silently asked how Kurt was, and when Ethan gave him a look solely of concern Aiden reached over and pulled his brother’s boyfriend into his arms.

“I would kill him way before I would let you do it Kurt, just know that.” With that Kurt hugged back before they finally joined the other’s in the living room. Days passed and once again they were walking into the Martin home, all of them on guard. Everything seemed fine until when their guards were down three figures appeared with a blink of an eye.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” Ethan roared as he began to charge at them, but Kurt’s voice stopped him.

“ETHAN, NO!” With that the wolf stopped and turned to see his boyfriend in tears. The group of friend’s watch in concern as Kurt walked slowly up to the man and woman before stopping only a few steps away.

“Mom? Dad?” Kurt asked with a broken sop the group let out gasps of shock before the woman stepped into Kurt’ space and pulled him in her arms and held him for dear life. Her husband soon joined and all three of them cried for what seemed like hours before finally they pulled apart but still kept Kurt in their arms.

“We’ve missed you baby.” The woman said as the man soon began talking as well

“We would’ve come sooner, however just know that we’ve been there your entire life son, we love you so much.” The man finished with a sob, once again minutes passed before Kurt addressed the room with a wide smile while holding each hand holding his.

“Guys I want you to meet Adrianna and Sully, my biological parents.” He said with love in his eyes

Before anyone could say anything Kira was speaking next to Aiden while pointing behind Kurt

“What about him?”  Kurt turned and studied the boy staring at him the same way Ethan did and quickly grew uncomfortable

“I have no idea, who are you?” The boy smiled as he walked up next to Kurt and cupped his cheek making anger sour through Ethan’s veins before his answer brought that anger and turned it up to full on rage.

“Hello Kurt, my name is Julian and I’m your soul mate.”

**AN: Wow I’m surprised I’ve gotten this chapter up tonight! It wasn’t the best, but I’m exhausted. This fic will be about 14 to 15 chapters so we’re almost done! Don’t worry there will be a sequel just remember check back around November 27 th for chapter 10! Please leave reviews**


	10. Parental Fights & Soulmate Debate

**AN: Welcome back!!! Here we go with the next chapter!! We are coming up on the end as this only has fourteen chapters, there will be a sequel at some point though. Please remember to leave your amazing reviews and remember to have a Merry Christmas!!!**

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP)**

**(NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz the Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. As stated in the previous chapter Kurt can attain new powers such as being able to bend all of the elements water, fire, earth and wind. I will have in obtain one or two of these new elements before this fic is over just not sure which ones yet.**

**(NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH**

**SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER**

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED**

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE**

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS**

**MARKERS:**

**_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_ **

**_ITALIC BOLD = DREAMS_ **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER)**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

**JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER**

**BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER**

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

** A NEW START (CH.10: Parental Rights & Soulmate Debate) **

Several minutes had passed since everyone had come in contact with Kurt’s biological parents and while most were confused Ethan was trying not to kill the asshole claiming to be Kurt’s soulmate. Meanwhile Kurt was on the other side of the room catching up with his parents while staring down Julian to make sure he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Ethan. The boy simply seemed to stay close to Adriana and Sully while giving Kurt heart eyes which made the young fae uncomfortable.

“So this Peter wants you for himself?” Sully demanded

“Yes, obviously we are trying to stop that from happening.” Kurt told his father before looking over at Ethan who was glaring at Julian while Aiden sat close by in case a fight broke out.

“What are you doing to stop it?” Adrianna asked as she took her son’s appearance in, this was not the Kurt she had seen six months ago, this one wasn’t as nervous or afraid to talk about his powers. He flat out told them that he had started to learn to bend fire and water, and while it showed improvement and strength in their eyes, it also showed just how little she had missed of her own son’s life.

It caused pain to flow through her, she had never wanted to give Kurt up but Sully had assured her that he was safer in the human world than the fae world as at the time their kingdom was under attack by enemies who sought to kill Kurt. It wasn’t until Adrianna and Sully’s older son Leo was killed that they realized Kurt needed protection that they couldn’t offer. So with broken hearts they let their only living child go, the fact that he was adopted by loving parents made it less painful but Adrianna always wished she could’ve been there to see Kurt grow up, to be with him every day instead only seeing him six times a year as they did.

“I’ll kill him if I have to, it’s as simple as that.” Kurt replied bringing his mother out of her thoughts and his father looking rather impressed

“You think your powers can match his?” Sully asked as he stared his son down

“I know they can, he’s weaker than me it’s why he needs me.”

“Can you really kill him though? Kurt you’ve never been one for violence.” Adrianna addresses her son it’s then that Kurt really seems to consider what he’s about to do. It’s then that he sighs and sits down, his parents joining him both at his side.

“I don’t want to kill him, but if he tries to hurt anyone I care about I will. I can’t lose anyone else.” He whispers and it’s then that he finds himself embraced by both parents, the weight of his words hit hard as he thinks about his mother and Finn and just for a moment he allows the pain to flow through him again. As fast as he feels it he shuts it down before looking around the room and stopping on Julian.

“Who the fuck is that by the way?” He demands catching both his parents by surprise before looking to each other a silent conversation being held between them before addressing their son.

“His name is Julian and he’s our good friend’s son.” Adrianna answers and it’s the look Kurt gives her that lets her know he wants more information

“Why does he think we’re soulmates? I’ve never met him before, and in case you guys missed something I have an amazing boyfriend right over there.” He says pointing to Ethan who looks at Kurt with more love than either Sully or Adrianna have seen in a long time. Realizing there was no time to go into detail Sully sighed before giving Kurt the minor details.

“When you were younger you were bonded to him, it’s a form of love and more often than not it leads to love. However, because you weren’t raised in our land the bond is very weak and it not one of love, however Julian is very hard headed he thinks if you can love him then he’ll find the person he’s been looking for.”

Kurt stares for several seconds before breaking out in hysterical laughter, it catches the attention of everyone in the room and leaves the boy slightly embarrassed. Once he has himself calmed down he goes off on a tangent about arranged marriages and how he’s not anyone’s anything other than Ethan’s. His parents accept it, but Julian seems to be listening in because before Kurt can finish he’s butting in.

“Forgive me Kurt, but if you just gave us a chance.” He said leaning forward to kiss Kurt only to be grabbed from behind and thrown through the kitchen wall. Ethan’s wolfed out and growling at the hole that Julian was just thrown through until the fae boy appears again with flames in his hand and fight in his eyes.

“You keep your fucking hands off him” Ethan growls standing in front of Kurt as Julian approaches

“He’s mine wolf, accept it and move on.” Julian replied with enough venom that Kurt this time intervenes

“Excuse me? I’m nothing of yours, I don’t know you. I don’t love you, I love him so if anyone is accepting it and moving on it’s your asshole now back the fuck off.” He hisses as electricity forms in his hands

“That’s ENOUGH!” Sully yells get everyone’s attention. Minutes later he’s gotten Julian to leave and told Kurt to spend time with Ethan while they figure out how to get him more control with his new powers.

Hours pass and plans against Peter turn into cooking and goofing off. It’s during this time that Adrianna and Sully observe Ethan and are both moved by how much this boy loves their son. The love radiating off the wolf challenges the love they have for each other, it’s then that they promise to get Julian to let Kurt go. Their son had suffered enough he didn’t need anyone else coming into his life and ruining what little joy he had left. Kurt laughed as Ethan kissed every corner of his face, and Kira cuddled up next to Ethan. Allison seemed to be rather close to Scott the look of love still between them and finally Lydia found herself in the kitchen laughing and cooking with Stiles, both of them enjoying the others company and both hoping for more.

They still had problems, Peter was still a threat but that night wasn’t going to be touched by his delusions, that night was theirs to enjoy.

**AN: Yes, finally an update!! I wanted to make this chapter a little cute and fun before the showdown with Peter. I hope you enjoyed it, there are only four more chapters left but there will be a sequel. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**


	11. Walkaway

11

**CHANGES IN TEEN WOLF/GLEE STORYLINE: (NEW INFO AT TOP)**

**(NEW INFO!) KURT'S POWERS: Kurt is full faerie which means he can read minds, teleport, and instead of the lightning ball trick Sookie has in True Blood Kurt's lightning power resembles that of Rachel Weisz's character in Oz the Great and Powerful. He can shoot electricity through his fingers electrocuting enemies as a defense move. As stated in the previous chapter Kurt can attain new powers such as being able to bend all of the elements water, fire, earth and wind. I will have in obtain one or two of these new elements before this fic is over just not sure which ones yet.**

**(NEW INFO!) PETER IS THE VILLAIN OF THIS FIC AND HE WILL SHOW UP AROUND CH.7 OR 8 BEFORE THEN IT'S JUST KURT GETTING CLOSER TO ETHAN AND AIDEN AND REVEALING HIS POWERS TO THEM AND HIS FRIENDS.**

**FINN DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT – RIP CORY MONTEITH**

**SINCE MR./MRS. MARTIN DON'T HAVE NAMES I AM NAMING THEM REBECCA AND ARCHER**

**KURT IS ACTUALLY 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN RACHEL MAKING HIM A JUNIOR WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

**KURT WAS ADOPTED BY BURT AND ELIZABETH HUMMEL HE IS REALLY THE SON OF TWO FAERIES NAMED SULLY AND ADRIANA (ACTORS PORTRAYING THEM ARE BELOW)**

**KURT IS A FAERIE (MUCH LIKE SOOKIE FROM TRUE BLOOD KURT CAN READ MINDS, AND HAS THE FAERIE LIGHTNING POWER, His is much stronger since he is full faerie.)**

**BLAINE AND KURT NEVER GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HE CHEATED**

**IT WAS DANNY THAT MOVED AWAY NOT JACKSON**

**ERICA IS NOT DEAD, I ENJOYED HER SO SHE IS STILL ALIVE**

**KURT IS VERY CLOSE TO LYDIA AND JACKSON, GROWS FRIENDLY WITH THE OTHERS**

**MARKERS:**

**_ITALICS = THOUGHTS KURT'S HEARING IN HIS HEAD_ **

**_ITALIC BOLD = DREAMS_ **

**BOLD = TEXTS**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: (NEW ORIGINAL CHARACTER)**

**ADRIANA (KATE BECKINSALE) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY MOTHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

**JULIAN (ROBBIE AMELL) – KURT'S ALTERNATIVE LOVE INTERST/ETHAN'S RIVAL/FAERIE WHO BELIEVES HE AND KURT BELONG TOGETHER**

**BAILEY COURTLAND (CHACE CRAWFORD) – KURT'S CALCULUS TEACHER**

**SULLY (HENRY CAVILL) – KURT'S BIOLOGICAL/FAIRY FATHER (SHOWS UP CH.9 OR 10)**

** A NEW START (CH.11: Walkaway) **

**Kurt’s eyes popped open at the sound of footsteps outside his window. At first he thought he was hearing things until his name being whispered joined the steps that circled the house. Looking to his side he found Ethan sleeping as were the rest of his friends. Looking at the clock he saw that it was three in the morning and that there was only one person who could possibly be doing this.**

**Anger filled his veins as the electricity formed in his hands, if he wanted a fight Kurt would give him one. Stepping outside he was instantly greeted with the sight of Peter standing on the porch a smug smile on his lips.**

**“Out for your nightly ass kicking?” Kurt asked as the man simply laughed before walking towards him**

**“That close enough asshole.” Kurt warned as he shot electricity out at Peter who barely dodged it, yet seemed unfazed by Kurt’s hostility.**

**“It’s a good thing you’re hot as fuck when you’re angry.” Peter said the cocky grin still plastered on his lips**

**“Get the fuck away from me Peter. I am not yours, we are never going to be together. Accept it and leave Beacon Hills.” Kurt warned as the electricity started to grow in his hands**

**“Kurt, baby you need to accept that you’re mine.” Peter said as if he was telling it to an idiot**

**“You need to accept that you’re out of your fucking mind.” Kurt replied as Peter laughed again as he began walking into the forest.**

**“You will be mine Kurt; I don’t care what I have to do to make it happen. Or who I have to hurt.”**

**The threat sent rage through Kurt’s veins before he knew it he the electricity turned into fire and he was flinging fireballs at the retreating psychopath. It shocked Peter and if Kurt saw things right scared the shit out of him as he jumped to avoid being hit. It was then that Kurt walked close enough to be able to make a dead hit and held a fireball in his hand.**

**“You hurt anyone I care about and I’ll fucking set you on fire, and from what I’ve heard you wouldn’t like that. Again stay the fuck away from me.” With that he stormed inside, shut the door and locked it.**

**Once again the day passed quickly and Kurt was beyond frustrated that he couldn’t get a handle of his water bending abilities. He had mastered fire rather quickly but water proved annoyingly difficult. Either the streams of water he was using to attack and defend were to weak or they almost killed poor Stiles who walked by at the wrong moment. His parents tried to explain that it took time, but he didn’t have time he needed it now.**

**Julian had returned and stared at Kurt like a creeper the whole day as well, causing more annoyance which lead to the day fucking sucking beyond the telling of it. Frustration continued to grow leading to more emotions, and worse doubt. What if he couldn’t fight Peter? What if he lost someone because he was too weak? No that wouldn’t happen, it wouldn’t.**

**“Kurt?” A voice asked from behind him, turning he sadly smiled at his boyfriend who stared at him in concern**

**“Hey I’ll be in soon.” He said turning back to the lake**

**“Mind if I stay out here and you tell me what’s wrong?” Ethan asked as he pulled Kurt into his arms and gave him a small kiss on his forehead**

**“I’m scared.” Kurt whispered as he was pulled into Ethan’s arms the taller boy wrapping him arms around Kurt’s slender waist while staring down at the boy who captured his heart**

**“Of what?” He asked though he already knew the answer**

**“What if I can’t beat him? What if one of you gets hurt? I can’t lose anyone else Ethan, especially you. I love you, I love you so much.” Kurt said with tears in his eyes**

**It hurt Ethan more than he knew was possible to see Kurt in so much pain, in so much doubt. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on the pale boy’s lips before leaning their foreheads together.**

**“You can, and you will. Kurt you’re so strong, not just magically but your will, everything about you. None of it is weak, you hear me? I love you too, you’re it for me, we’re meant to be.” Ethan said not even caring how cheesy it may have sounded.**

**Kurt looked up in Ethan’s eyes, both sets conveyed nothing but love. Lips met and passion ignited. Before they knew it they were tearing at each other’s clothes inside their bedroom, starting off quick but taking their time to learn each other’s bodies. It wasn’t sex, it was making love because they did, they loved each other.**

**AN: Alright guys got two chapters out in one day!! Only three more chapters to go, yes there will be a sequel of course. Let me know what you’re thinking and have a great day!!**


End file.
